


Danny Slipped

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Accidents, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a slip in from of Mac about his relationship with Don and Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Slipped

Mac, Don, and Danny prepared to enter the abandoned warehouse while a host of uniformed officers covered the sides and back. The latest intel had the suspect holed up at the warehouse, and Mac knew if they didn't catch him here, they might not catch him at all. Don got into position and rammed the door on Mac's signal. The three men fanned out, checking stairways, offices, and any other place they could think of where someone might hide. Danny had climbed a ladder up to the loft to check, and just as he got halfway back to the ladder, the rotted floorboards gave way, and Danny dropped to the concrete below like a brick. Don and Mac rushed over to him to assess the damage and to see if an ambulance was necessary. 

Danny's leg stuck out at an odd angle,and his sides hurt. Mac checked him over carefully while Don called for an ambulance. Danny was hurting really bad, and he began to cry and call for his Daddy. Don started to panic, but leaned down and spoke softly, saying he would call Daddy just as soon as he could, and that Danny needed to remember where his was. Danny got the hint, but not before Mac heard him call out for his Daddy. The ambulance came, and Don rode with Danny to the hospital. Mac asked him to keep him informed on Danny's condition. The EMTs gave Danny a shot to calm him down so they could examine him without hurting him. When they arrived at the hospital, Don got Danny checked in and immediately called Jackson......

“Groovy Gold, may I help you?”

“Lisa? This is Don.... is Jackson around?”

“He's on another line right now, Don...... can I give him a message?”

“Lisa, this is an emergency..... something's happened to Danny....”

“Don, hold the line....”

“Donnie? What's going on?”

“Daddy, I'm at Mercy General with Danny.....”

“What's happened?”

“He fell through some rotten floorboards, and the EMTs say his left left leg is broken, and they think he has some broken ribs......”

“Stay calm, babe, I'm on my way.....”

Jackson hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and told Lisa he could be reached on his cell if need be. He got into his car and headed to the hospital, nearly getting into an accident in his haste to get to Don and Danny. When he arrived at the hospital, he saw Don sitting on a bench having a smoke. He got out of his car and called out to Don, who immediately made his way toward his Daddy. Jackson hugged Don tightly and asked if there was any word on Danny. Don told him that they were going to set the leg, wrap the broken ribs, and keep Danny for observation. Jackson asked if Danny was in a room yet, but Don said they were still trying to set his leg. As they made their way to the emergency entrance, Don told Jackson about Danny calling out for his Daddy in front of Mac. Jackson told Don not to worry about that right now. He said if there was anything said about it, he would take care of it. That made Don feel a whole lot better because he knew Daddy meant it.

Soon after, Dr. Chapman came out and shook hands with Jackson and Don. Jackson asked about Danny's condition. The doctor told them that they had finally managed to get Danny's leg set, and had gotten his ribs wrapped. He asked if either of them had contacted Mr. Messer because Danny kept asking for his Daddy. Jackson told the doctor he would take care of that, and asked when they could see Danny. Dr, Chapman said they could see him in about an hour because he was still under sedation. Jackson thanked him and Dr. Chapman said he would send a nurse for them when Danny could have visitors.

Don told Jackson that he needed to go to the lab and fill out an incident report and talk to Mac. Jackson asked if he wanted him to go with him, but Don said no because it wasn't necessary. He kissed Jackson and headed down the hall to the exit. Jackson sat there for a while,and then he went outside for a smoke. While he was outside, he thought about Danny and how scared he must have been when he got hurt. He was also thinking about Danny's after-care when he was released from the hospital. He decided that he would take some time off from the shop. Lisa was very capable, and there shouldn't be any problems with her running the shop. Jackson got up and went back inside, wondering how Don was faring at the lab.

Don finished writing up the incident report and was on his way to turn it in to Mac so he could get back to the hospital. He answered several questions from Jo, Lindsay, Adam, and Sheldon, and was glad when he heard Mac call his name. He looked up to see Mac wave and point toward his office. He made his way to the office and Mac asked him to shut the door......

“Any word on Danny?”

“His left leg is broken in two places and he has three broken ribs. We talked to Dr. Chapman before I left , and he said we could see Danny after some of the sedative wore off.....”

“I'm really glad he wasn't hurt any worse.....”

“Me, too..... it's gonna be fun dealing with him while he's healing......”

“Between you and Jackson, the two of you can handle it.....”

“I sure hope so.....”

“Don, I want to ask you about something, and if you don't want to tell me, I'll mind my own business.....”

“What's on your mind, Mac?”

“Back at the warehouse, after Danny got hurt, he was asking for his Daddy...... what was that about?”

“He was asking for Jackson....”

“I don't understand....”

“Jackson is mine and Danny's Daddy.....”

“I see....”

“Mac, I'd rather this didn't get out. The three of us have talked about being open about it, but we haven't set a date on it.....”

“Don, I completely understand....”

“You do?”

“I sure do..... I'm a Daddy myself.....”

“No foolin'? Who's your boy?”

“Adam Ross..... we've been together about a year. We kinda keep it low-key....”

“I can understand that, and I won't say a word.....”

“Thanks, and mum's the word about Jackson.....”

The two men shook hands and Mac told Don to call if he needed anything. Don said he would keep Mac posted.

 

Don headed back to the hospital to find Jackson sitting in the same waiting room he was in when Don left......

“Has there been any change, Daddy?”

“Not yet, big boy.... did you get a chance to talk to Mac?”

“Yeah.... and I found out something I didn't know......”

“What's that?”

“I'm not supposed to tell, but Mac did hear what Danny said this morning....”

“Did he make a big thing about it?”

“No.... as a matter of fact, I found out that Mac is Adam's Daddy!”

“Really? Wow! Who would have thought....???”

“Anyway, Mac said he would keep my secret if I kept his.....”

“Sounds like a plan.....”

“Daddy, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me......”

“I'm sorry, big man..... I'm just worried about Danny.....”

“Me, too.....”

Just as Jackson was about to say something, a nurse came in asking for the Flack party. Jackson and Don stood up and followed her to Danny's room. The nurse told them that Danny was still a bit groggy, and that they could only stay a few minutes. Jackson opened the door and Don followed him inside. Danny opened his eyes and smiled.......

“My Daddy and my Donnie! I'm so glad to see you....”

“We're glad to see you, too, baby.....”

“How are you feeling, Messer?”

“Like I was run over by a truck.....”

“Danny, baby, did they tell you what was wrong?”

“They said I had some broken ribs, which I feel every time I try to move, and that my left leg was broken..... Don, all of this happened when I fell through those floorboards?”

“It sure did..... you were so out of it, you were calling for Daddy.....”

“I was?”

“Yeah, Mac heard you, and asked me about it.....”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth! It's no big deal because he's Adam's Daddy! Can you believe that?”

“Really?”

“Mac said so, and told me that our secret was safe as long as I didn't say anything about Adam....”

“Anyway, baby, the nurse will be back telling us to leave soon......”

“Do ya have to, Daddy?”

“I'm afraid so, baby. But remember, we're just a phone call away......

“I love you , Daddy....”

“I love you too, baby.....”

The nurse came and told them it was time to go. Don and Jackson promised to be by in the morning to check in. Danny looked lost and forlorn, but promised to be good. Don and Jackson kissed him on each cheek and said they would see him in the morning. The two stopped to get a bite to eat after leaving the hospital, and Jackson called Lisa to tell her that Danny had been hurt, and the he wouldn't be in for a few days. He told her that if she had any problems she could reach him on his cell. While Jackson was doing that, Don was on the phone with his captain letting him know he was taking a few days off, also. After their meal, the two men headed home.

After Jackson had taken his shower, he was in his room reading. He heard the gentle tap on the door, and knew it was Don. “Come in, Donnie.....” Don came in and climbed up in the bed with his Daddy.....

“Daddy, can I talk to you?”

“Of course, big man, what's on your mind?”

“I'm worried about Doodle.....”

“Why, Donnie?”

“I'm scared, Daddy....”

“Donnie, what are you scared of?”

“I'm scared of Doodle having to stay in the hospital.....”

“Donnie, he's gonna be fine. He's getting the best of care, and he'll be home in about a week, I promise....”

“You think so?”

“I know he will, big man...... you wanna sleep in here with me tonight?”

“Is it okay, Daddy?”

“Sure..... come on, let's get tucked in so we can go see Doodle in the morning....”

“Okay, Daddy.... I love you.....”

“I love you, too, big man..... goodnight....”

Jackson turned the lamp off and settled down for the night. Soon he heard Don's deep, even breathing. He lay there for a while thinking about Danny, and some of the things they would have to do before Danny came home. With his leg broken, they would have to move some of the furniture around so he could move around on crutches. No matter! He and Don could get that done in no time. As sleep claimed him, his thoughts were on getting Danny home as soon as they could.

The next morning, Jackson was awakened by Don's hands roaming his naked body. “What are you doing, big man?”

“Playing with my Daddy.....”

“Are you having fun?”

“I sure am....”

“You know that tickles, right?”

“I do, but it makes Daddy's dick hard , too.....”

“Is that what you were aiming for?”

“Kinda.... I was hoping you would jack off with me....”

The idea was very appealing to Jackson since it had been over a week since he'd gotten off, but he reminded Donnie that they were supposed to be at the hospital early to see Doodle. He promised his big man that they could do more than just jack off that night, if Don wanted to. Don said he did very much, and said he could wait until then. The two showered and dressed, then had breakfast. Jackson noticed the time and told Don to get a move on because he wanted to be there when the doctor came to examine Danny.

They arrived t the hospital and were able to visit with Danny for a few minutes before Dr. Chapman came in. He greeted everyone and got down to business. He examined Danny's leg, and ribs, and said that once they got the cast put on Danny's leg, and his ribs re-wrapped, that he should be able to go home the next day. That made the guys very happy, and Jackson told Don that they needed to re-arrange some of the furniture to make it easier for Danny to get around with his crutches. Don stated that would not be a problem at all. The guys sat with Danny until lunch time, then left so they could run some errands. Jackson promised to be back that afternoon, as did Don. Danny told them they didn't have to stay with him all the time, and Don said it best: “We want to stay close to our Doodlebug so he don't miss us......”

After lunch, Jackson had to go to the shop. He told his boys he would be back soon and left, pissed that Lisa couldn't handle the situation. When he arrived at the shop, Lisa apologized for calling him away from Danny, but when he found out why she called, no apology was necessary. Register One has started acting screwy, so Lisa switched over to Register Two, following standard procedure. Register Two went down soon after, and that's when Lisa called Jackson. Jackson got busy under the counter and had register one up and going. He showed Lisa what the problem was and what to do if it happened again. They talked business for a few minutes and Lisa asked about Danny. Jackson said he was ready to go home, but they had to wait until the cast was completely dry before they could move him. She told him to call if he needed anything,and he thanked her for taking over the shop for a while.

When he got back to the hospital, Danny had to be verbally reprimanded because he he was being short and surly to the nurses. Danny glared at Jackson, and Jackson glared back until Danny had an uncontrollable fit of laughter which made his ribs hurt. Dr. Chapman came in soon after and told Danny that they wanted to make some minor adjustments to his cast which meant taking the old one off and putting a new one on. Danny asked if it was necessary, and Jackson chimed in to say that Dr. Chapman knew what he was doing and for Danny to stay quiet. The nurse came and wheeled Danny down the hall, while Don and Jackson headed for the waiting room. While they were waiting, Don got a call from Sheldon Hawkes wanting to know if it was true about he and Danny having a Daddy kink. Don told him it was none of his damn business and wanted to know who had been spreading those rumors. Sheldon said it was the talk of the lab, and that Adam Ross was the one responsible for spreading it around. Don thanked him and ended the call. Jackson could tell something was wrong with big man, and asked him about it......

“What's wrong?”

“Sheldon just told me that Adam has been spreading it around the lab that Danny and I have a Daddy kink......”

“Why would he do that? He's got his own secret to protect.....

“I don't know, but I'm calling Mac to let him know that I don't appreciate him putting out business out like that.....”

“Hold on, son.... how do you know it was Mac?”

“Daddy, it had to be! He's the ONLY person besides me that heard what Danny said the day he got hurt. Besides, Mac asked me about it when I went to the lab to turn in those forms.....”

“Don, I'll go by and talk to Mac about this.....”

“But, Daddy, I'm the one who told Mac the whole story.....”

“I understand, Don, but this is something that I should handle because I am your Daddy, and this is the kind of situation that Daddies handle.....”

“I'm sorry you have to clean up my mess, Daddy....”

“You didn't make a mess, Donnie..... stop worrying about it, and let me handle it, okay?”

“Okay..... thank you, Daddy....”

“I'll bee back before you know it.......”

 

When Jackson arrived at the lab, Mac was on the phone in his office. He motioned for Jackson to come in and ended his call.....

“Jackson, this is a nice surprise...... what can I do for you? Is Danny okay?”

“Danny's doing better.... they are putting his cast on as we speak. The doctor isn't sure how long he'll be off work, but that's not why I came by. Sheldon Hawkes called Don just a while ago, and was telling him about Adam spreading Don and Danny's personal business around the lab.....”

“What do you mean?”

“He's telling everyone about the one particular kink my boys have. Mac, I come to you as a friend to ask you to please make Adam stop. We aren't ashamed of how we live, but we know thatnot everyone would understand.....”

“I know exactly what you mean...... hold on just a moment.....”

Mac stepped out into the hall because he saw Adam. He said: “ADAM, my office NOW!” Adam headed toward Mac's office and froze at the door when he saw Jackson sitting across the desk from Mac.....

“You wanted to see me, Boss?”

“I do..... come in and shut the door.....”

Adam looked decidedly nervous as he did as he was told,and took the chair closest to the door.....

“Adam, it's come to my attention that you have been spreading other peoples' personal business around, Is that true?”

“I don't know what you mean.....”

“Adam, Sheldon called Don at the hospital earlier, and said that you were going around the lab spreading the word about Don and Danny's unique situation me. Now, I came here to tell you that what Don and Danny do with me is our business, not yours. Besides, you wouldn't want everyone to know about you and Mac, would you?”

“No, I wouldn't....”

“Adam, you owe Jackson , Don and Danny an apology, and it best be sincere.....”

Adam apologized for what he'd done, and afterward, Mac reminded Adam that there would be consequences when they got home. He dismissed Adam, and talked to Jackson for a few minutes, telling him that if they needed anything for Danny not to hesitate to call on him. Jackson thanked Mac, and expressed his gratitude about handling the situation with Adam. He said he needed to get back to the hospital, and took his leave. When he got back to the hospital, Danny was back in his room with his new cast. Don had told him where Jackson went, and both boys asked how it came out. All Jackson would say was that he bet Adam got his ass tore up with the belt when he got home.  
Don and Danny stayed until visiting hours were over, and promised to be there to pick Danny up when the doctor released him. They stopped and got take-out for dinner, and after they ate, they made the changes so Danny could maneuver with his crutches. When they were finished, Don went to take a shower. Jackson took one after Don did, and when he finished, he found Don waiting for him in his bedroom, lube, towel, and hard dick at the ready! Jackson joined him on the bed, and all bets were off. The two kissed, licked, nibbled, and fucked until they were exhausted. Don was ready for another round, and Jackson accepted the challenge, only this time, Jackson was on top. Afterward, they lay in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they picked Danny up from the hospital, got his meds from the drug store, an brought him home. They fixed him up on the couch, and made sure he was comfortable. His demands weren't too bad, and Don and Jackson were able to keep up. Jackson did have to remind him a time or two that he was the daddy, not Danny. Danny smiled and promised to behave. That night, Danny slept in his Daddy's room in case he needed anything. Things went along in this vein until Dr. Chapman took the cast from Danny's leg, and released him to return to work. Danny, being Danny, found ways to be pampered, but he wasn't fooling anybody. Adam formally apologized to Don and Danny for what he'd done, but not after Danny threatened to cave his head in. Life pretty much returned to normal, and Jackson would have it any other way.....

THE END


End file.
